User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Project Deca Episode 1 Preview
In honor of the wiki's anniversary, here's a sneak preview of a scene from the upcoming anniversary series Project Deca. ---- Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all sat on one side of a large table outside a Mr. Smoothie's, with Attai seated opposite them. Ben casually sipped at a smoothie he was holding for a few moments before setting it down and looking at Attai intently. "So, who are you, anyway?" "Like I said earlier, Attai Zehn." Attai replied with a huff. "Don't make me repeat myself." "That doesn't tell us much." Attai rolled his eyes. "Menschenskind..." He grumbled. "What do you want from me here?" "What's this 'job' you mentioned earlier?" Kevin asked with a stern glare. "I scan timelines to create backups of them in the Cosmic Archives." Attai said, pulling out his scan gun. "That way, if they're ever destroyed, the Archivists can just restore them to their original state." "What are the Cosmic Archives?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Good question." Attai sighed. "Best I can gather is that it's kinda like a library dimension at the center of the multiverse. Never been to it myself." "Then how did you end up with this job?" Kevin questioned. "Professor Paradox recruited me for it." Attai replied. "I assume you've heard of him." "Professor Paradox, eh?" A new voice chimed in from a few feet away, prompting the group to turn and look at the source. Said source turned out to be a pale, gangly man with black hair wearing a rather dapper tuxedo grinning at them maliciously. Ben immediately jumped out of his seat and activated the Omnitrix, hand hovering over the raised core of the watch. "Timeking!" Ben yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Does everyone in your stupid villain's gallery have a name ending in 'king'?" Attai asked dryly. "Calm down, Tennyson, I'm not here to fight." Timeking stated in a strong British accent. "Yet." "Okay, can you just leave or something, then?" Attai snapped. "I'm running out of patience as it is." "Such a sharp-tongued whelp you are." Timeking sneered. "Forgive the intrusion, but I just had to see Paradox's new lapdog for myself." "... Oh, I do not care for you." Attai grimaced. "You have some beef with Paradox or something?" "In this world, I'm his mortal enemy." Timeking explained. "The Moriarty to his Sherlock, the Batman to his Joker, the Darth Vader to his Luke-" "The dog piss on his shoe, yeah, got it." Attai grunted. "So you're basically just crappy Eon." "I existed before Paradox even met Eon!" Timeking snapped. "Yeah and Hydrox existed before Oreos, but you never hear about people dunking the former in their milk, do you?" "Why you-!" Timeking cut himself off by lunging at Attai, who swiftly jumped away from the table. Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into a skeletal, crystalline alien with a dark blue hue to its body. "CRYPTONITE!" Cryptonite jumped into battle, swinging his shard-like fists at Timeking, who was forced to dodge. Attai pressed a few buttons on his scan gun and swiped a card along the side, transforming into Ridejacker. Now faced with two opponents, Timeking opted to jump back and snap his fingers. Time slowed to a halt, leaving Timeking as the only one still moving. "Pathetic." Timeking cackled. "All this time and Tennyson still fails to use his Tique-taque transformation in facing me. What an embarrasme-" Timeking was rudely interrupted by Ridejacker suddenly unfreezing and decking him directly in the face. "What the-" Timeking stumbled back a few feet. "How are you still moving?!" "I'm a Timewalker just like you and Paradox, in case it wasn't obvious." Ridejacker replied. "Now come on. Let's dance." Timeking snarled and fired a beam of purple energy at Ridejacker, who simply shrugged off the attack and began walking towards him. "Why aren't you aging?!" Timeking snapped. "I am." Ridejacker cracked his knuckles. "It just so happens that this alien species doesn't degenerate with age. Comes in pretty handy since they're dragged through wormholes and warp drives on a regular basis." "I see." Timeking seethed. "You're a tricky one, aren't you?" "No, you're just dumb." Attai pointed towards Cryptonite. "If that alien's anything like Diamondhead, I have to assume your aging powers won't affect it either, which is probably what Ben had in mind when he picked it." "Are you really willing to give him that much benefit of the doubt?" "More than I'm willing to give you any." Timeking growled and shot a time beam at Ridejacker's feet, reversing the age of the road beneath him and turning it back into a sticky tar that stopped him in his tracks. "Try attacking me now, brat!" Timeking sneered. "Okay." The tips of Ridejacker's fingers flipped open, shooting out long, wire-like tendrils that grabbed Timeking's arm and threw him to the ground. Timeking snarled and pulled out a small letter opener, using it to hack at the tendrils and forcing them to retract. "Looks like you aren't invincible all over!" Timeking laughed. "Son of a-" Ridejacker hissed in pain. "Alright, I am beyond done with you." Ridejacker raised his right hand into the air, summoning the CataloGun and punching a few numbers into it. Two cards appeared at the side of the gun, allowing Attai to grab them with his free hand and shove one into the slot on the back. "Well, here goes nothing..." Ridejacker slid the remaining card through the side reader and shot into the palm of his left hand. A green light flashed from his body, and when it faded, he was still Ridejacker, but with what you could call a new accessory. "What on Earth..." Timeking began. "Is... is your arm a gun?" Ridejacker brandished his right arm towards Timeking, emphasizing that the lower half of his arm had indeed been replaced with a rather hefty gatling gun. "Technically, I'm not supposed to scan superficial items since it gives the Archivists more work." Ridejacker stated. "That being said, I couldn't resist scanning this one." ---- Yeah uh not much to it but I don't want to spoil a whole lot so there you go. Category:Blog posts